


Enchanted, Enchanting

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: All too eager to bend to his will, Cass Hux finds herself going through each and every day the same: wake up, serve the General in every way he needs, then go to sleep. Day in and day out its all the same, until her prayers are finally answered . Now she has a roommate, and Cass can't wait to interact with her the way she dreamed she always would. However, Cass can sense something is wrong when she finds her roommate hurt almost every day. Her attitude is sour and she's always trying to convince Cass that here is not good for either of them. How could Vee be so wrong about something like this? Cass is lucky to be with the General, he takes care of her and only punishes her when she deserves it. Perhaps, Cass can help Vee change her mind. If not, she can always watch as her new friend adjusts on her own. If only she'd learn the lessons the Supreme Leader taught her. Cass is certain life would be much easier for both of them if she would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contractually Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367264) by [Jay2Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir). 



Cass looked over at her new roommate sleeping, she did her best to be quiet and let her rest since it looks like she was having a hard time adjusting to her new position. It stirred up all the old memories of her first time arriving here. 

It had been a normal night, her father hadn’t been home a couple of days which could mean only two things: he was either doing really well at the tables or really poorly. Her Father always did love to gamble and he wasn’t horrible at it, there had been good times. Father would return home and it would be steak for supper every night, beautiful new dresses, and new toys but there had also been a few bad times when mother would sell their pretty things so she could buy food and keep the roof over their heads. 

“It’s going to be ok mom, dad’s due.” Cass little brother had said, he was doing his homework next to her at the table. It was true, Father had been going through a rough patch and was due for some good luck. Cass really hoped her father would return soon, she hated to see mother worry. Her mother gave them both a reassuring smiling before she continued pacing the floors, wringing her hands in silence and looking out the window for any sign of father. Sometimes Cass liked to imagine that father never came home that night, that she hadn’t been awoken in the middle of the night by her door bursting open, faceless soldiers grabbing her pulling her from her warm bed. She didn’t watch her frightened brother being ripped from their mother’s arms as the three of them were dragged from their home. Father on his knees in front of the house tearfully yelling to his wife and kids, “I’m sorry” as they were all taken away. 

Thinking about that night still made her hands shake, she had never been more frightened. She remembers how cold she felt as she sat in the transport in only her nightgown. She tried to speak to the people holding her, she wanted to ask what was going on but no words would come out. Her fear only intensified when the transport stopped next to a shuttle. She had never been off the planet before, to her horror the transports that her mother and brother were in were nowhere in sight, as the soldiers dragged her on the shuttle all she could do was shake. Whether for fear or the cold, she couldn’t tell. 

Cass shook her head, there was no point in thinking about the past, this is her home now and the General takes care of her. The door bangs open at the top of the other staircase and Cass can feel the hairs stand up on her arm. The Supreme Leader always made her feel so nervous. Not that she spent a lot of time around him, but still the General said he is a dangerous individual and Cass is to avoid him at all time. Cass didn’t want him coming down here, this was supposed to be a place for herself and her new roommate to rest and enjoy free time when not needed. The General himself had only ever come down a handful of times. 

The first time she met the Supreme Leader was just after she signed her second contact. Oh, the General had been so happy that she agreed to stay with him, even after she told him about the error on the contact. She should have just stayed quiet, but she noticed that her birth date was wrong, not the date just the year. It would seem her father hadn’t been honest when he filled out the forms and said she was two years older than she had actually was. The General was so upset when she told him she had only just turned 18. He went on and on about how he didn’t want someone that young, apologizing over and over before he asked her to return to her room because he needed time to think. Cass was so upset, she thought the General was going to send her away for being too young, oh how she cried, but the next day the General had bought her a new dress and told her that he was going to take her to his favorite spot on the ship as a thank you for signing the new contract-- as if nothing had even happened. 

Cass remembers standing on the bridge looking out the giant window thinking no wonder this is the General’s favorite spot, it was beautiful and it was then that she met the Supreme Leader for the first time. The General pulled her close as the extremely tall and scary looking masked man approached them. 

“Oh, General is this the little girl you adopted?” Cass could do nothing but gape at the man that stopped before the General. 

“Back off Ren.” The General grumbled next to her, clearly agitated by his presence. 

“I just wanted to welcome her to the Supermecy, I am the Supreme Leader after all. Aren’t you just the cutest little thing. Here’s a lollipop.” The man holds out a red wrapped lollipop in front of her face. She can’t remember the last time she had candy. The General didn’t allow her to have sweets very often but as Cass was about to reach for it the General slapped it from the man’s hand. 

“That’s enough, we’re leaving.” The General said with his arm around her waist starts pulling her from the room. 

“What Hux? Kids love candy!” The man yelled after them. 

“Don’t be jealous that I have a woman willing to sign my contracts Ren.” The General spat over his shoulder.

“A little loose on the word woman, Hux she’s barely of age!” The Supreme Leader called after them, causing the General to tighten his grip on her arm in the most unpleasant way. That night the General did not have very nice things to say about the Supreme Leader. In fact, that was the night the General choked her the first time while she was serving him. Cass reached up and touched her neck, she was pretty sure she didn’t do anything wrong to deserve that punishment, nor the one she received last night. Cass lets out a quiet sigh, she didn’t like it when the General choked her especially when she isn’t sure if she is being punished for something but she was just happy that she didn’t pass out this time. She just reminded herself how lucky she is and how important her work is, the General needs her and the better she performs her job the better the General could perform his. She is an important member of the First Order. 

There’s a thunderous sound of the Supreme Leader coming down the stairs, Oh stars why couldn’t Vee just go up and meet him!

“Vee, I think he wants you to go up there with him,” Cass whispers hoping to get the Supreme Leader out of the room. The General wouldn’t be happy if he knew the Supreme Leader was here, besides Vee has been sleeping all day, she really should be more attentive clearly the Supreme Leader wants to her go up. 

The scene was horrifying as Vee trying to get away from him, Cass ran up the stairs to the door knocking, please let him be there, please let him be there! Cass is almost in tears by the time the General opens the door. Stars she wished the General would help Vee, but he only saved her from the scene downstairs. The General had never forced her to service him, but then again she never refused to do what her General asked of her. What she saw down there she hoped that would never happen to her. 

“My darling, come to sit. Look at you trembling like a leaf. Ren is a barbaric animal! To do such a thing in your presence.” As the General leads her to the couch she notices files and what not out on the table, oh she disturbed him while he was working! That was a big no-no. She was never to disturb him while he worked, that was rule number 1 on the extremely long list of rules that come with being the General’s personal assistant. She opens her mouth to start apologizing but nothing comes out, this happened a lot especially when she was overwhelmed, her voice would just get trapped in her throat. “Shhh, shhhh,” The General kneels before her. “Take a deep breath darling.” Cass does as she’s told taking in a deep jagged breath. “Now let it out slowly.” The General talked her through a few more breaths until she was calmer. 

“Sir, I am so sorry I disturbed your work,” Cass stammered out once her voice was found. “I shouldn’t have, I just panicked. I wasn’t thinking!” A few tears escaped down her cheeks, oh she was in so much trouble. A muffled scream sounds from the now closed door down to her room Cass looks over at the door in fear. 

“It’s not a problem Cass, normally yes I would be displeased if you disturbed me but in these types of situations, I do feel it was a necessary disturbance. You shouldn’t have to witness those two animals,” The General wiped away the escaped tears with his thumb. 

“Can you help her?” Cass looked at the General with hopeful eyes, but he only sighed before standing. 

“She isn’t mine to be concerned over, this is what she signed up for. Just be thankful you have me caring for you darling.” Yes, Cass was thankful, “Now I must get back to work, you could polish my boots until it’s time to set the table.” Cass nodded her head she hurried over to the drawer that held the container of boot polish. She moved to kneel next to the chair the General had taken, she gentle pulls the boot from his feet and sits to work quietly next to him. Occasionally he would reach down and pat her hair which made her smile. The fact that he would take the time to pay her any attention while he was so busy was a kindness. 

“Cass my darling,” Cass had finished with the boots a while ago she just continued trying to remove non-existent marks, but it helped distract her from the pain that was gradually building in her knees from the long time spent immobile. She didn’t dare move in case it would disturb the General. “The boots are fine but could you come rub my shoulders, darling.” Cass rises quickly and ignoring the pain in her legs, she would take care of them later when she was back in her room. She moves to the back of the chair the General occupied and she starting working on the general’s neck and shoulders. She did that until the General was satisfied. 

“Thank you my darling now set the table and I will order dinner.” Cass hurried about trying to set everything in its perfect place, she was terribly hungry after the evening's events. She repressed a sigh thinking about how today was fish day. She didn’t care for fish, the first time the General served her fish she had told him she didn’t like it. She hadn’t meant it to be disrespectful but he became so angry. The General grabbed her from her seat dragging her across the floor and threw her down the stairs calling her ungrateful. She wore bruise on her arms and legs for a week. The first few days there was no food. Then on the third-day breakfast, lunch, and dinner were all fish, but she ate all of it and was grateful. The food wasn’t as bad as the loneliness, the General didn’t call on her for two weeks. Cass thinks she may have started to go a little crazy, she had started talking to herself, she made up an imaginary friend named Honey. She had long conversations with her, in fact, that was how the General found her, sitting in the middle of the room laughing at a joke Honey told when he entered the room silent as a cat. Cass hadn’t even heard the door open. 

“Who are you talking too?” Cass could barely meet his eyes as she told him about her friend. She knew it was crazy, she was afraid the General would have her sent away to the medbay for an evaluation. To her surprise, he pulled her up from the floor into an embrace. “Yes, well I hope you’ve learned your lesson, now go upstairs,” he said giving her a little push. The next day a tv was installed on the wall and the General gave her a schedule. She was to wake up at 5 am, do exercises, shower and dress by then the General would have unlocked the door. While he’s in the shower she quickly runs upstairs, makes his bed, she lays out his suit for the day. Then she goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee if she does good and is standing with his coffee at his door when he exits his room she is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a “Good Morning.” If she wasn’t waiting with his coffee the General didn’t punish her but he’d give her a look of cool disappointment that was as good as a slap. They would eat breakfast together then she would help the General prepare to leave, carefully helping with the boots. She accidentally marked one well she helped the General put them on one morning, as punishment she wasn’t allowed to dine with him that night. On a good day she hands the General his hat and she gets a kiss on the forehead and is told to have a good day. On bad days the General will snatch the hat from her hands impatiently and merely gesture towards the door. Then the long day began, she would watch tv, lunches were normally delivered to her room via the slot. She mostly watched cooking shows just in case the General ever asked her to cook for him she didn’t want to be in the kitchen twiddling her thumbs. 

The bell chimed snapping Cass out of her pensive thoughts, she hurried to get the food. She carefully carries the heavy tray to the table preparing to fix the General’s and her own plate. To her surprise it wasn’t fish, in fact, The General had ordered her favorite meal: breaded chicken breast strips with crunchy friend fries. The General deems this junk food because it is deep fried and he hardly ever orders it. 

“I thought maybe this would improve your day my darling, I know how you love this food, though you know it is not very good for you but today I think you deserve a treat.” Cass’ heart skips a beat, she wasn’t sure why she was being rewarded but she was taken back by the fact that the General even took the time to care how her day was going. 

“Oh Sir, that is so thoughtful of you. Truly I am the luckiest girl to have you caring for me.” The General smile at her complaint and they began to eat the delicious meal. 

“So Cass tell about your new roommate.” Cass looks at the General uncertain, last night at dinner she was so excited to talk about Vee but the General asked her to be silent. He had had a long day and didn’t want to hear her nonsense, but tonight he seemed willing to listen.

“She really doesn’t seem to like it here and she told me they tricked her into signing the contract. She must be misbehaving because the Supreme Leader punished her with those bruises on her face.” Poor, poor Vee. Cass feels so bad that she’s not happy here.

“She sounds ungrateful and dangerous, I’m not so sure I want you to speaking with her darling.” Cass heart could have broken at those words. She had waited years for a friend and if the General forbids it Cass wouldn’t be able to speak to Vee anymore. “Darling you have to understand: your father sold you, her family sold her too. She could have ended up as a prostitute in some whorehouse having to pleasure multiple partners a night. She should be grateful she is here only having to deal with Ren.” The General pushes his plate away, “Ren is no prize, I agree with her there but things could be worse for her my darling.” The General didn’t add the “and you too,” but Cass heard it loud and clear, he was also reminding her how lucky she is, and Cass did know it. The General told her about the horrible things that happen to young girls that are sold and she was thankful every day to belong to the General. Her biggest fear is that he will tire of her and send her away. 

“I am trying to make her see how fortunate she is Sir. I’m trying to help her, but she’s a little stubborn. Like I told her she shouldn’t call the Supreme Leader by his name but she said she would call him what she wanted.” A frown appears on the General’s face and he lets out a sigh. 

“I will let you try to help your roommate for now, but be careful around her my darling. She sounds treacherous and disloyal and you shouldn't let her influence you.” The General leans forward running his hand along Cass' cheek. “I care very much for you, you know that Cass?” 

“I do sir.” Cass leans her face into his palm, she just loved it when he said kind things to her.

“Good, now clean the dishes and let's get ready for a bath.” With the assurance that the General does, indeed, care about her, Cass springs to her feet.

“Yes, sir.” Cass sets to work well thinking about Vee. If she could just teach Vee how to do her job properly she could bet that Vee could be just as happy as she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Cass finished up her last stretch position. She tried to remain as quiet as possible, Vee had given an annoyed huff when Cass’s alarm went off that morning and Cass was desperate not to upset her any further. She would do just about anything to make Vee see how happy she could be here.

Cass goes to the bathroom to prepare for her breakfast with the General. She had a shower last night when she returned downstairs before bed and upon waking this morning her hair was fluffy and out of control. So she redid her braid to make sure it’s neat and tidy--just the way her General liked it. On the door there was a bag with her outfit for the day, every night it was delivered by a droid that rolled through the Generals home to help her prepare for her duties the next day. When she first arrived it slightly annoyed her that she didn’t get to choose her own clothes. She distinctly remembered feeling like a doll, or a child no less when the General would demand she wear these fancy clothes that she didn’t often wear at home. Even her mother didn’t pick out her clothes before she was taken away, but when she quietly questioned the droid one night on where the clothes came from and who selected them she found out that the General himself took time every day to select them for her. After the fish incident, she didn’t dare complain. She only had to be grateful that her General loved her enough to choose the wonderful clothes she wore.

Today’s outfit was a white high collared blouse with a tiny pink flower print along with a long black skirt and a modest pair of black slip ons for her shoes. She smiled at her reflection as she made sure she looked perfect. The General selected this all for me! She thought to herself as she adjusted her shirt. That was when she heard the latch unlock, the General was awake! She took one last look at her sleeping roommate before she ran up the stairs.

The General was in the bathroom when she entered, she could hear the shower water running. She rushes into the kitchen to get the coffee ready, she knew how the General liked his coffee every morning: one tablespoon of cream and one teaspoon of sugar. He could taste if his coffee was off and it disappointed him in the beginning when Cass would get it wrong. She was careful this time just like every other time, and when she thought she had it down she hurried up the stairs to start her next task.

In his bedroom she makes the bed and sets out his uniform for him, thinking about all the times she and the General shared his bed during a night full of passion and sex. His bed was so much more comfortable than hers was and she often grew jealous that he got to sleep in it every night and she didn’t. Just as she was pulling his comforter up to where it belonged she hears the water stop. Her heart drops slightly as she realizes she was behind schedule. As she hurriedly sets the pillows and smoothes out any wrinkles she can find the sound of the delivery droid entering his home draws her attention and she dashes to the kitchen.

She hides her agony with a smile as she watches the droid roll slowly into his home carting their two plates of food. Once it’s done setting it on the table she goes to work in removing the silver platter covers and setting up the silverware just the way the General liked it. Today the General ordered her brown sugar oatmeal with a fruit bowl on the side while he had eggs, sausage, and toast with strawberry jam. She was slightly envious his breakfast did look good. She didn’t often get a say in her meals, she trusted that the General knew what was best for her and tried not to think about what she wanted, rather what the General knew she needed.

Just as she rolled her silverware and placed it on the table she hears the General rummaging around in his bedroom. She hurried to get his coffee poured and she carefully walks to the bedroom door and is in position just as his door slides open.

“Good Morning General.” She smiled brightly at him, going through her tasks in her head to make sure she did everything right. As always his hair and uniform were perfect. She had always been so fond of her General, the way he took his time to care for himself. She could only imagine that every other woman on this ship felt the same as she did. He offered her a good morning and place a small kiss on her cheek as he slips the coffee from her hand. Cass didn’t have to worry though, because the General reminded her every day that his feelings of affection were meant for her and only her.

“How did you sleep, darling?” The General asked as they made their way to the table. “Very well, sir.” She replied happily. So far everything had been to the General’s liking and Cass was proud of herself. Once seated she takes a big gulp of her juice when the General made a ‘tsk’ sound, drawing her attention back to him.

Oh god, she missed something! She quietly examines the table, the food is there, the glasses are there, the silverware is there, Cass can’t figure out what she’s missing. “Where is my datapad.” The General said eyeing her with a frown. Her eyes shot over to the kitchen counter where she has set it after taking it off the charging pad by the bed. Oh no, it is supposed to be next to the general’s plate so he can look over his messages while he ate!

Cass jumps up hurrying to fetch it. “I’m so sorry General!” She apologizes as quickly as she can, her fingers shake while she grabs it and she only hopes the General wouldn’t make this out to be a big deal. Some mornings when she forgot things he would berate her all morning, he would punish her in any way he saw fit. But then again, some mornings he didn’t seem to care either, he would tell her to sit and eat and that would be the end of the ordeal. She sets the tablet down next to his cup of coffee and stares down at him, waiting for the sting of his palm as he slaps her across the face--he expected perfection, and this morning he did not get what he expected of her.

Tears begin to well in her eyes as his frown deepens but he says nothing to her. He starts up his datapad and gets to work on his messages, telling Cass to have a seat instead. His entire energy screams disappointment in her, and she can’t stop the two tears that escape down her face. Her General puts a lot of trust and faith in her that she’ll do her job correctly, and this morning she let him down. Cass returns to her seat hanging her head down in shame as she fiddles with her spoon mentally chastising her lackluster performance.

“Darling you must take your pill and eat. I am not angry with you.” The General had set down his datapad. She looks down at the small light brown pill that sat atop her plate, she had forgotten about this too. The General liked to watch her swallow it to ensure she got what nutrition it could provide her, so she held the small pill within her thumb and forefinger before placing it on the tip of her tongue. Cass quietly swallows her pill with her juice and takes a big scoop of oatmeal. The ship's medic came to his home one day to examine her and informed the General that it would be best for her to take the pills every day. Folic acid. She had never heard of it before but, as always, she trusted that the General knew what was best for her.

“Excellent.” The General said after she took her second bite. “Well darling, I have some exciting news,” He spoke after wiping his mouth with his napkin. “I have an opportunity to show you off in a few weeks.” Cass looked up at him puzzled, showing her off was normally done by going on walks around the ship. At least once a month the General would take her for a tour of the ship, parading her proudly at his side for everyone to see. Cass got a distinct feeling that the General was doing that more to show her to the officers than to treat her, but either way, she enjoyed the walks and seeing the people. She doesn’t get to speak to them but that’s ok seeing them is just as much fun. “I have been invited to a royal wedding, that daughter of one of our supporters is getting married and I am allowed to bring a plus one.”

“And you want to bring me?” Cass’s spoon slipped from her fingers clattering on the table, of all the people on the whole ship the General chose her to accompany him, her heart fluttered merrily in her chest. She really was important to him.

“Of course darling, you are my personal assistant. The Supreme Leader will be attending as well so I assume your new friend will be there too.”

“Vee too! Oh, this is wonderful,” Cass exclaimed, so excited she shot out of her chair jumping in pure delight. “If there is anything that will show Vee just how special our position is this here, this would be it!”

“Calm yourself, Cass, this is no way for a proper lady to behave at the table.” The General snapped. Cass quickly falls back into her seat, the joyous feeling quickly evaporated to fear. She hadn’t meant to upset the General, she was just so excited by the news but now she can feel the tears building and her throat is tightening. “I know you’re excited my darling, but I will expect you to be on your best behavior. Everything you do and don’t do will reflect on me, do you understand?” Cass nods her head with a whisper ‘yes sir, of course, Sir.”

“That is a good girl. For reading today I have brought you some books on proper etiquette for a royal function. I expect you to learn all that is required of you.” Cass can see a book on the table next to her door, it’s not as big and as thick as some of the other books the General required she read, and for that she was thankful. She looked back to him just in time to watch him tilt his head back and finish his coffee.

“More Sir?” Cass was ready to run and get a refill.

“No no, I have to get going.” He says as he looks down at his bowl. A scowl formed on his face and Cass can’t help but wonder what she did now. “Darling, you hardly ate your breakfast.” He points out, Cass hadn’t noticed that she didn’t eat either. “I’m sorry, General. I will do better tomorrow.” She apologized, looking up at him and hoping for his forgiveness. “I will have to send you a larger lunch order I suppose” He retorted with a sigh, placing his napkin on his empty plate. Cass’s heart drops, the General wasn’t having lunch with her? Was it because of her error this morning with the datapad, was this her punishment?

“I will not be joining you for lunch today sir?” Cass asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she stares down at the table.

“I have a meeting today, my darling. But I do have a surprise for you tonight.” Cass looks up at the General in surprise, he had a small smile on his lips as he rose from the table and began walking toward the door to her small room. Cass mirrors his actions and follows close behind him, wondering what the General was planning for her. He very rarely had surprises for her, to have two in one day was completely unheard of.

“Two surprises in one day, Sir you spoil me!” Cass says with a big smile. She reaches down and picks up her book. The Etiquette of a Young Lady. Etiquette. That was a word that Cass had never heard of before. The General gently take her chin in his fingers and lifts her face to his, she can only hope that he would grant her one last kiss upon her lips.

“You are mine to spoil darling.” He smiles at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb in the most loving way ever. However, Cass’s hopes are quickly dashed as he drops her face in favor of open her door. “Now have a good day, I know you have a friend down there but do not neglect your reading. I will quiz you on protocol as we get closer to the advent.” Quiz her, oh no. Cass didn’t like the sound of that. What if she failed, would he leave her behind and take someone else to the wedding?

“I will do my best General.” Cass' stomach churns nervously, the book, though not overly heavy, now felt like it weighed a thousand tons in her arms.

“Your best is all I expect my darling.” With that, the General places a kiss on her forehead and sent her on her way down to her room. When she returned Vee was still sleeping but that was good, Cass needs to focus on her book. If Vee was awake Cass knew she would want to speak with her, to tell her all about her morning with the General and about the wedding.

So using the light on her side of the room Cass set herself up on her bed and began her book. It was boring, to say the least. There was an entire chapter on how to sit properly, just how she should sit while dining while observing while listening to a speech. To Cass, it was madness. What was the big deal if a girl was to cross her legs, Cass didn’t see how that could offend anyone but here she is practicing sitting on the edge of her bed when Vee stretches, opening her eyes.

“Good Morning Vee,” Cass said offering her a big smile. Cass stands and repeats sitting again.

“What are you doing?” Vee asked in a very condescending tone. Normally when spoke to her like this she grew worried that she was irritating her, but this morning Cass didn’t care. She was doing this for the General, she needed to do her best for the one person that she cared most about. Vee came second only to him. “Sorry, Vee. I have to practice for the General.” She reached over and showed the book to her, Vee looked down at it with a disgusted look. She was upset again, but Cass couldn’t help it.

“You can borrow it too, just think how impressed the Supreme Leader would be if you already knew everything you need for a formal occasion.” Vee rolled her eyes at Cass and her explanation, completely ignoring her as she got up to go to the bathroom. Oh well. Cass thought to herself, she was only trying to help her.

Cass counted it as a blessing that Vee was down in the room with her for lunch today as she hated eating alone. Vee inquired as to why she was eating down here and not with the General, but Cass decided to keep it a secret. The General didn’t like her talking to Vee about his business and he didn’t want to upset him when he still had another surprise for her. She busied herself by setting her lunch up as closely as possible to the photo in the book. She repeats the process of placing the napkin in her lap over and over as well as setting up her silverware, her little stomach growled in a protest demanding her to eat but Cass refused until she felt she had it perfect. There was no way she was going to fail the General again today. She shakes her head frowning, she can’t believe she forgot the datapad on the counter. It was such a stupid mistake, thank goodness the General was so forgiving, but she wouldn’t let herself forget how she messed up.

“Well, you just eat already!” The sound of Vee yelling across the small room caused Cass to jump and turn to look at her. “You’re driving me crazy!” Vee snapped at her and Cass feels her hand shaking as she places the napkin on her lap for the last time.

“I just want to make sure I do my job well, Vee. It’s important that I not embarrass the General.” She says, standing up for herself for once. She only wants to show Vee that this is the way things should be, not to upset her like this. “Do you want to practice with me?” She offers, picking the book up and holding it out to her. Vee lets out a hard laugh, throws her blankets off her and places her now empty tray onto the dresser to be picked up. “No, as a matter of fact, I don’t.” Cass let out a small sigh before turning back to her meal and deciding that Vee was right. She had practiced enough and decided it was time she ate She took one more look over at Vee who was sitting on her bed picking at her nails. If she could just get Vee to see how very special their role is then maybe she will be happier.

She was going to get to attend a royal wedding for Maker’s sake! Oh, Vee didn’t know about the Wedding yet! Cass hadn’t explained why the General had given her the book. She would have to remember to tell her about it when the date got closer, what if the Supreme Leader hadn’t told her yet?

Cass was now practicing lifting her fork when she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. “Vermin!” The Supreme Leader yelled from the tops of the stairs. “Get up here!” Cass eyed Vee nervously as she just sat there, she repeats a silent prayer in her mind: ‘please don’t come down, please don’t come down.’ Vee rolls her eyes, without even looking at Cass she swings her legs over the side and trudges up the stairs. Cass breathes a sigh of relief, finally lifting her food to her mouth. Now she was alone and free to do whatever she wanted without Vee’s judgmental gaze.

Cass finished her lunch and continued studying until she heard the door unlock hours later. “Cass darling. I’m home.” The general called for the top of the stairs, Cass set her book down and run upstairs.

“Good Afternoon General how was your day.” She leans up and places a kiss on his cheek. “I hope your meeting went well.”

“It was satisfactory.” He assures her, holding the door open for her and allowing her access to his home. “And how was your day?” Cass was heading over to the drawer that contained the boot polish and she told the General about her book, she didn’t tell him about how boring it was but instead, she told him about little tricks she found help her remember things.

“Darling, there will be no need for the polish tonight, did you forget about your surprise?” Cass turned to see the General smiling at her. He seemed happier than she had seen him in a long time. She can’t help but smile in return but her smile started to fade when she saw the General pull out some black fabric. What was that for? “Turn darling,” The general commanded she felt him move towards her and Cass jumped when the fabric settled over her eyes. The General tired it there blocking her vision and she became nervous. She didn’t like it when things were different, she liked knowing exactly what was expected of her. “Darling you look scared, do you not trust your General?”

“Of course I do Sir. I am just wondering what the surprise is?” Cass inhales the General’s cologne as he leans in whispering in her, “You’ll see.” Then he places a kiss on her lips which she was a little late in returning. “Now,” The General moves her arm so that it is entwined with his. “You will have to trust me to lead you.” She smiled as they moved forward, she heard the door open and knew they would be going out of the General’s rooms. She trusted the General fully and just tried to keep pace.

“Here we are.” He said as they come to a halt, the General slips the blindfold from her eyes and she is overwhelmed by what lays before her. The General had a romantic dinner all set up in the observatory. The view was amazing, stars and space lay out before her. “Well, what do you think?” Hux asked smiling smugly. Clearly, he is aware that he has impressed her.

“It’s beautiful.” Was all Cass could say well the General pulled out her chair for her. Cass sits taking in everything the General had arranged, he even had the table set with candles and flowers. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course my Darling. I could not ask for a better assistant.” Cass’s mind flashes back to the forgotten datapad, and she found it hard to look the General in the eye because he most likely could find a better assistant, Cass looks out at the planet miles away as a droid serves them wine and their dinner trying to reaffirm to herself that the General wanted her and no one else. Then it all seem to make sense, this was a test! The General wanted to make sure she will not embarrass him at the wedding so he staged a fancy dinner. Cass straightened her posture in her chair and carefully placed her napkin on her lap. She was was going to get this right. The General was tapping his finger against the table catching Cass attention. Cass could tell he was impatient with the droid, he was eyeing the droid with distaste. Once the meal was serviced the General quickly dismissed the droid leaving them all alone, Cass could sense the General’s annoyance so she tried to distract him.

“This is lovely General, thank you so much.” Cass smiled at him and his mood seemed to shift. Cass tried to remember all the rules as they ate. She did her best to make light and pleasant conversation but she couldn’t get a read off the General. She was unsure if he was pleased with her performance so far.

“Darling, you seem uneasy, is something not to your liking? Whatever it is I can have it fixed.” Cass had to break down and ask if she was performing up to par. “This wasn’t a test my silly girl.” The General laughs drink some more wine and pouring more into both their glasses. “We are celebrating darling.”

“Celebrating What?” Cass relaxed her shoulders and moving her legs so she could sit more comfortably.

“Well you and I have been given the all clear by our medical team, and as of today you have been taking your folic acid for the appropriate amount of time.” The General smiled widely. “We can start trying to have a child.” The General had a large smile clearly thrilled to deliver the message.

Cass was stunned at first, they had discussed possibly having a child but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. She though they were going to wait for the new contract. The General’s face drops at her lack of a reaction, Cass had disappointed him yet again.

“I thought you would be more pleased with the news.” The General said sounding hurt.

“Oh I am pleased sir, just caught by surprise, I didn’t realize those were what the pills where for.” A baby the General wanted to have a baby with her.

“Come my dear,” the General holds his hand out to her and he leads her over to the ceiling to wall window. “I have complete faith that you will be a wonderful mother my darling.” The General states placing gentle kisses along her neck as his hand moved around her waist. Cass knew all the General’s moves after working together for so long and she knew where these roaming hands and skillfully placed kisses were going. Her assumptions were right, soon her and the General were making love there in the observatory. He had her pinned against the wall where anyone could fly by and see them having sex, her hands thrown over his shoulders and hanging on for dear life as he pushed himself in and out of her steadily.

Cass felt like she should be enjoying this more than she was. The General certainly did, the way he’d become so out of character in his movements, words, and actions. But not her. Cass still felt like Cass when she and the General made love to one another. He had the ability to stimulate her, to make the actions feel good but she had never finished wildly like he had, spraying his seed inside and all over her whenever he felt like it. To Cass, it was only a part of her job as his assistant, and she was not obligated to “cum” just as he did. She had to serve the General, and even though his sexual satisfaction did not leave her feeling comfortable this wasn’t about her comfort. It was about his, and she wasn’t willing to defy him.

It only took ten minutes before the General was tucking his face in her neck, biting down on her skin as he released himself inside of her, leaving her feeling warm and full on the inside. He let go of her and allowed her to fall off of his penis, she was able to steal a look at it before he tucked it away. Cass had never even seen a man naked before she had seen the General, and she didn’t expect to see any other man nude either. She stood with her legs spread, allowing his sperm to trickle out of her as the General handed her the white cotton underwear she had left the house it. She began to wipe herself but the General stopped her, urging her to simply slip them back on. She stared at him, confused as to why he changed his tactic all of the sudden. But she obeyed, as always putting her trust in him. Afterword the two of them walked arm in arm back to his home where she helped him ready for bed.

As the General kissed her good night at the door and she thanked him again for a wonderful evening and she heads back down to bed. Vee was sitting up in bed and Cass couldn’t help but tell her all about her wonderful evening. She had to be the luckiest girl in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good Morning Vee, did you sleep well?” Cass asked her roommate as soon as she saw her rise from her bed there next to her. Cass had just finished reading the book for the wedding, but next to her sat a brand new pile of books The General had many books on pregnancy for Cass to read. He wanted her to know everything she could about the various stages of fetal development, about how her body will change, and about how her life in general will change after their baby is born.

The General has been so much happier since he announced that he was ready for her to have his child, and Cass was happy as well. So happy in fact that it was the only thing she could think about as well. The two of them were intimate twice a day: once in the morning and once at night because Hux had felt that would cover her if she managed to ovulate during the day or night. Cass was hopeful until she woke with a small red spot in her underwear. It had been so hard to tell him this morning that she had started her period the previous night. The General frowned when she delivered the news and it broke her heart knowing she had failed him. She held back her tears, The General never liked to see her cry but she could hardly help it. She apologized, but instead he took her hand. He was very kind, told her he wasn’t upset with her and reassured her that it was unlikely for them to succeed this quickly. She smiled at him but still couldn’t get past what she thought was a look of disappointment on his face. She reminded herself once again that she was so lucky to be with the General, he was so understanding.

Vee took a look over at her before falling back into bed and grumbling in her pillow. “The General was telling me this morning that the Order took control of another planet yesterday. That’s why he and the Supreme Leader will be so busy the next few weeks.” Vee moved her head a fraction of the inch out of the pillow, staring blankly at Cass which left her feeling empty inside. Cass had been determined to engage Vee in a real conversation that did result in making either of them upset. She tried upselling Vee on their position here and that didn’t work. She tried asking Vee about her life before her contract and that too was a failure. She even tried to tell Vee about the book she was reading for the wedding but that resulted in more eye rolls than anything. Finally, Cass gave up, withholding her question about Vee being part owl do to how many times her eyes could roll each time Cass spoke to her. Cass just wanted to have a conversation with her like two normal girlfriends, as she saw on the halo tv shows. So that morning at breakfast she asked the General if she could tell Vee about this new planet and to her great delight he said it would be ok.

“Oh this new planet was just awful, the General showed me imagines.” Cass got up as she heard Vee’s breakfast tray arriving. She carefully carried it over to Vee but she didn’t sit up to receive it. Cass stood awkwardly with the tray until Vee huffed and sat up so Cass could place the tray on her bed. “Um, yeah so the planet was run but a branch of the Hutt family. The people we basically all being treated as slaves.” Cass said, but Vee simply picked over her french toast--with her fingers and no fork and knife. Cass was always so confused on why The Supreme Leader never allowed her utensils, didn’t he hate to see her hands get so dirty? The first time Cass tried to eat with her hand and not the fork the General provided her he smacked her hands with a wooden spoon, she never made that mistake again. Regardless, she spoke on, wanting to engage Vee no matter what. “On Vee, they were dreadful images.” She said, nearly tripping on Vee’s pants that had been carelessly laid across the floor the previous night. She settled on the image of a girl around her age that had an infected foot due to a chain that had been too tight around her ankle, the foot was green and the General told her it was likely going to fall off soon after the photo was taken. She continued to describe everything, her clothes, her infected foot, and her face all while picking up after Vee until she cut into her story.

“Cass for the love of God I’m eating.” Vee snapped as Cass shifted her narrative to the image of a young filthy girl that was half starved tied to the wall. The General said he didn’t want her to see that photo. He took the datapad away at that point, but it was a little too late. “Oh, Darling I didn’t want you to see that.” He said, but Cass caught onto the snide smile he couldn’t hide. This was set up to be a learning experience for Cass, to know that she had essentially won the lottery in life for being chosen to live with him. “That poor girl, you can’t imagine what horrors she endured before we arrived. When I looked at her all I could think was what if my beautiful Cass would have ended up here instead of with me?” Cass closed her eyes and shook her head, she didn’t even want to entertain the idea. The General reminded her to thank the Stars for fate to have made her end up here, and she was, indeed, thankful. Cass’s heart ached for the girl in the photo but at least now she would be ok, according to her General that is. The General would see that everyone on the whole planet was treated justly. He was such a good man.

“Oh, I’m sorry Vee,” Cass said curling her legs up onto her bed and resting her chin on her knees. It was a good thing the General didn’t give Cass the images to show Vee on her communication device if only hearing about them was enough to upset her. She doesn’t think she will ever forget them. She stole a look over at Vee, who was still just swirling her fingers around in her scrambled eggs, Cass was still determined to speak with her about something--anything at all.

“I have a dress fitting this afternoon.” She blurted out. “You know, for the wedding? I can’t wait to see what the General selected.” This comment got yet another eye roll that Cass took this a yet another sign of defeat. The two sat in silence as Vee finished her breakfast. Once she was finished stretched her legs out over her bed and stood straight out, Cass sees she only had one of her too small shirts and her underpants. Cass blushes looking away abruptly, She had never really seen anyone but the General nude, and the only other woman she had seen without clothes was herself. This was new to her, but she was 100 percent certain the General would not approve of her gawking at the curve of Vee’s backside and how her panties were just see through enough to be able to see everything. Cass keeps her gaze cast to the floor but follows Vee’s feet to the restroom. Cass thought the torture would have ended there but no, she had left the door ajar while she brushed her teeth. Cass knew it was wrong to look at Vee while she changed but she found she couldn’t tear her eyes away as she gracefully lifted the shirt above her head.

Her body was slender, her belly button was perfectly round and sunken in unlike Cass’s whose poked out just a bit. Cass could only slightly see Vee’s ribcage as her eyes traveled up her torso until they rested on her breasts. She couldn’t even stop her own hands as they rested on her own breasts, imagining what Vee’s would feel like under her fingertips. Vee’s breasts were much bigger than hers, rounder, and her dusty pink nipples were perkier than hers were. Vee turned toward her and Cass got a full view of both, Cass wondered if the General would find out about this, or if it was even considered to be infidelity to observe such a thing while he was gone.

“You know I can see you in the mirror.” Vee snapped her hand to her hips as she locked eyes with Cass’s reflection, her breasts bounced just slightly and she truly snapped out of the trance Vee held her in. Cass drops her eyes feeling her face heat up, that was wrong of her to do and she knew it. “What is your deal? You stare at me as you’ve never seen a naked woman before.” Cass stares at the ground wishing she was invisible due to the truth behind Vee’s Statement. Was this really something she should be embarrassed about? “Oh, come on, Cass. You can’t be serious.” Vee raises her voice at her and Cass can’t help to be ashamed, she had disappointed her new friend once again.

“I, I was sixteen when I came here and you are my first roommate.” Cass was so ashamed by her lack of experience that she felt she could just die there in front of Vee.

“We'll take a picture you little pervert, study me and never forget.” With that Vee slammed the door. Cass heard the shower start shortly after and was content with being alone. Vee was probably right for once, looking at her was wrong and Cass felt shame build up in her chest. When Vee exited the bathroom sometime later Cass couldn’t even bring herself to look at her.

“Hey peekie peeker, you got a hair tie?” Vee said her hair was wrapped up in a towel she is standing next to Cass bed with a smirk. Cass quickly opened the drawer next to her bed, getting out her pack of extra hair ties and handing them to Vee while she continued to stare at the ground. “What is that?” Vee asked, but Cass didn’t want to have to explain what was in her drawer. Cass tried to close it but Vee was too fast, she had her hands in the drawer pulling out one of Cass’s most prized treasures. “Why do you have an empty bottle of cologne?”

“The General threw it away and it smells nice.” Cass says hesitantly, she felt strange explaining her captivation with small things just knowing Vee was going to find it to be silly Cass reaches forward gently taking the bottle from Vee’s hands, she carefully opened the top holding it out for Vee to smell, “See,” but Vee had already started looking at her other treasures. A flower from there special dinner. The ribbon from the first gift the General ever gave her, but her favorite was a hair clip she was wearing when she was brought here. It was the one thing she had left from her first life and she managed to steal it from the trash after the General had ripped it from her hair on her first night. “They’re just my special things.” She said carefully placing everything back in her drawer.

“Why would you keep a bunch of junk?” Vee asked Cass ran her finger over the teal ribbon while feeling the sting of Vee’s words. They were her most cherished possessions and to hear Vee call them junk just hurt. Cass slowly slid the drawer shut, she didn’t know how to answer that question and thankfully the General opened the door then so she wouldn’t have to.

“Cass darling, lunch time.” She stepped around Vee and ran upstairs without uttering another word to her. She needed the comfort of her General after the hurtful interrogation she had to endure from Vee.

“Good afternoon General.” She kissed him on the cheek just as Hux liked her to do. “I hope your day is going well.” She said with a smile before moving to the small tray of food to set the table. The two of them ate lunch together and Cass kept up her happy facade for as long as she could, but just as he always could the General could sense something was amiss.

“Darling, is everything ok? you look troubled.” He brought up softly, but Cass felt like she wasn’t in the right state of mind to explain everything that had happened to her. The General was a busy man, why would he want to waste his precious time on her insignificant problems?

“Everything is fine,” she lied she couldn’t quite meet the General’s eyes. The General cleared his throat Cass cautiously glance up to find him sitting back studying her closely. It only took a few moments for her to crack under his gaze. She was disappointing him, and if there was one thing she hated to do it was to disappoint her General. “I was bad, Vee was getting changed and, and I didn’t look away.” She started, holding back her tears as best she could. “She called me a pervert, I am a pervert, aren’t I? What is wrong with me?” The General looked at her, taking in her confession of what a horrible person she was.

“Oh my darling, there is nothing wrong with you. It is completely natural to be curious, it sounds like your roommate was being quite judgemental.” Hux said waves upon waves of relief rushed through Cass’s body at the General’s understanding tone. “Now remember, the doctor said you are to keep your stress level to a minimum to maximize your possibility of conception.” The General put took his napkin from his lap placing it on the table, reminding her of her ultimate goal. She nodded her head, it did make sense. She couldn’t let Vee get to her like this. “Now it is time for your fitting. I can’t wait to see you in your dress. You are going to look just beautiful.” He placed a kiss on her lips before letting in the seamstress. Once the women and her droid set to work the General announced that he had to get to work. “I’ll be in my office, Enjoy yourself, Darling.” With that, Hux disappeared into his office.

The fitting wasn’t as fun as Cass thought it would be it was more standing still than anything, the seamstress keeps telling her to stand up straight as the day wore on, as she cut and pinned the material all over. The General came out from his office later that day, inspecting the work with a critical look on his face. Cass was glad to see that the General made the seamstress just as nervous too with his stare, but the General seemed pleased with the work. Soon she was back in her normal dress and the seamstress and droid were on their way out of the door with promises of a completed dress in a couple days.

“So my darling did you have fun?” No! her arms were slightly sore from holding them up for a longer than normal period of time and she was certain one of the pins had poked her at least twice, but she couldn’t say that to the General. He would consider her ungrateful and probably change his mind about taking her to the wedding. So she told a tiny white lie and gushed about how beautiful the dress would be. Cass was sure it would be lovely, black and red weren’t her favorite colors but they were the General’s, she was certain of that. She had never asked the General but she assumed they were, they were the Orders colors at the very least.

“I can’t wait until it is completely finished. Are, are you happy with it, sir?” That was the real question, she nervously awaited his response. What if he didn’t? His opinion was the only one that mattered in the end really, whether she liked the dress or hated it was irrelevant.

“Of course, you will look perfect and with all the studying you have been doing I’m sure you will be the picture of loveliness.” The General caressed her cheek cause little butterflies to swirl around in her stomach. “How would you like to go for a walk before supper?” Cass nodded happy to take a stroll with the General and it was nice after standing still in one place for a vast majority of the afternoon.

The nightly routine was normal, they had their supper then Cass prepared the General’s bath. She would not join him as she was still bleeding and the General said he didn’t wish to be teased, so Cass sat next to the tub washing the General’s hair and rinsing it. She rested her arms folded along the side of the tub, listening to the General talk more about this new planet. The General, in a rare but welcomed act, allowed her to bathe alone in his tub, it was a nice treat to be about to stretch out in the warm water. The general didn’t stay to watch her bathe as she did with him and with every passing second she lay in the water she felt less and less relaxed. Even with the General’s permission this just felt wrong without him. It didn’t take Cass long to exit the tub, dress in her normal long white nightgown and find the General, who was enjoying a drink on the sofa.

“Ready for bed so soon, darling?” The General swirled the liquid in his cup before sitting it on the table, Cass so wanted to curl up on the sofa next to him. To have the general wrap his arm around her to just sit them feeling the warmth and safety in that one spot but the General stood and moved towards that door and Cass mentally kicked herself for having such a silly thought.

‘Good night General,” She said as she made her way to the door. As customary he placed a kiss on her forehead bidding her a good night as well.

She made her way down the stair and was happy to see that Vee was back. “Good Evening Vee,” Cass said happily, Vee didn’t reply, in fact, Vee was acting odd. She was shaking, muttering something that Cass couldn't understand. She was concerned, couldn’t contain the worry she held and ended up coming a little too close to her. After a lot of attitude Cass found out the horrifying reason why she was acting so strangely. Vee had a massive, bleeding burn on her face, and Cass absolutely couldn’t believe it. She almost felt sick at the sight, at the smell of burnt flesh that filled the air. Poor, poor Vee, Cass was so desperate to help her. The two girls managed to get to the bathroom where Cass tried her best to clean the wound. She didn’t have much for medical supplies down here, all she had was a little bit of bacta. She wasn’t sure if it would be enough, so she tried to clean the wound with soapy water first and then use what little bacta she had on the worst of it.

Vee was understandably upset, often firing hurtful comments at her left and right while Cass tried to help her. She tried not to take her snippy comments too personally, but for the life of her, she couldn’t understand what she possibly could have done to warrant such a punishment. She eased into the conversation, reasoning with Vee that there was no way the Supreme Leader would have done something so horrid without the proper explanation. Asking that question was a huge mistake, Vee was highly defensive and yelled at her louder than she ever had. In the end, Cass just tried to finish the job and was curled up in her bed both very concerned for Vee and slightly nervous. Maybe the General was right, maybe she was a bad influence to be around.

Cass would have to be very cautious with Vee from now on. As much as she wants a friend she can’t risk her position here.


	4. Chapter 4

Cass felt so awful for Vee, she seemed to be in so much pain. Cass lay there in her bed overcome with worry that she hadn’t done enough. It had been hours since she and Vee had gone to bed and yet Cass could not find sleep. Her poor friend was hurt and she didn’t know how to fix it. Maybe she can ask the General to help Vee tomorrow morning. She had thought about going to get him right now but well if he was sleeping she couldn’t risk disturbing him. He worked so hard and needed his rest. Vee could wait till the morning, Cass had cleaned and bandaged the wound as best she could.

Vee’s breath was slow and steady a good sign that at least she was sleeping. Cass slowly and quietly like a mouse crept from her bed and tiptoed over to Vee, she just wanted to make sure she was ok.

The white bandage on her cheek was clearly visible and, indeed, Vee was asleep. Her eyes were twitching lightly beneath her lids, indicating she was dreaming. Stars, Cass thinks to herself, she could only hope that she’s having a good dream, she deserved a good dream after what happened to her. Cass creeps back to her bed curling up hoping to find sleep, her alarm would be going off in a few hours. Maybe she would skip her stretches in the morning, the General wouldn’t know. She shakes her head at the thought, no she wouldn’t skip out on her stretches, she couldn’t chance the General finding out and risk him being disappointed.

Thankfully sleep did come, but her alarm ran too early for her bodies liking. It took her slightly longer than normal to wake and shut off her alarm, which caused Vee’s rest to be disturbed. “Sorry, sorry.” She whispered upset she disturbed Vee’s rest. Cass tries to do her normal routine without disturbing Vee further but it seems to be unsuccessful because Vee was soon up and entering the bathroom.

“Cass!” Vee yelled for her, Cass looked at the door puzzled. “Get in here I need you!” Cass enters the bathroom cautiously only to find Vee’s bandage now removed and her wound oozing puss, goodness gracious it was infected! What does she do? She tries to be calm but her hand shakes as she wets the facecloth, she tries to be gentle but every time she touches Vee she flinches in pain.

“Cass!” Her heart drops at the sound of her name, the General was calling her, it was time to go upstairs. She moves towards the door but stops to look back at her friend Vee. She couldn’t leave her in this condition. “Cass Hux!” The General calls out, oh stars the General! Cass dances from foot to foot. She doesn’t know what to do!

“Darling is your device went off, it’s 5:15!” She can hear the General coming down the stairs.

“General Sir, I need help!” Cass called by the door.

“Darling are you sick?” Her heart melts at the concern she hears in his voice but now was not the time. Vee needs help!

Cass stands aside begging the General to help. He was questioning Vee as Cass nervously wrings her hands and shifting her weight from foot to foot watching over his shoulder. The General does not disappoint, he has complete control of the situation in a minute. Medics were called and tending to Vee in no time. Her General was a hero, he was simply the kindest, most thoughtful man in the galaxy. Oh, how thankful she was, he was helping her friend.

Cass got to spend time with Vee that day the General would be in meetings and it was nice. Together they watched cooking shows, Cass worked on the General scarf, a gift she hoped he would like. Vee rested quietly even Cass was able to have a small nap in the afternoon before supper.

“Cass Darling!” The General call, she felt the smile spread across her face hearing his voice. She gave Vee a wave before running upstairs.

“Good evening General. I hope you had a good day.” Cass said as she reached the top of the stairs, placing a kiss on his cheek.

The routine was pretty much the same as every other night. The General tells her about his day, he normally just vents about people that have annoyed him and well today it would seem the Supreme Leader was the one that had given her General the hardest time. “I told him that was no way to treat his assistant and that he should be completely ashamed of himself. Leaving that poor girl in that condition.” The fact the General took the time to speak to the Supreme Leader concerning Vee was so very kind of him. Cass would have to try and remember to tell Vee later about it. “He told me to mind my own business. Not of my business!” The General said angrily, it made Cass nervous when the General raised his voice. Cass reached over taking his hand, the General gave her hand a little squeeze in return.” Well, I informed him upsetting my assistant makes it my business. He is such a rude and immature man. I pity your roommate, Cass I truly do.”

“Is there any way we can help her sir?” The General gives her hand another squeeze. “Oh, Darling I don't dare interfere too much because that would make him think he has the rights to meddle with our arrangement. The best thing your friend can do is simply comply with what the brute wishes. Once her contract is up she will be free to leave with her compensation for her services.” Leave but Cass didn’t want Vee to leave. She just wanted Vee to be happy here with her. She liked Vee, she was always made funny remarks about things. Cass couldn’t bear to lose her friend she just would have to convince Vee that it’s in her best interest to do as the Supreme leader says. “Are you ok Darling? You look troubled.”

“I'm fine, I just want to say you were magnificent today sir. The way you helped Vee, I am so grateful.” The general smiled at her praise with made happy butterflies dance in her stomach.

“Anything for my assistant.” He raised her hand gently placing his lips on her knuckles, Cass feels a blush flood her cheeks. See this is what she wants for Vee. “Now, if you are finished with your meal, get it cleaned up and I think you earned yourself a visit to the gardens. Would you like that darling?” Oh, the garden are Cass favorite place to visit, she remembers the first time the General brought her to them. It was a few weeks after she started. Thinking back now she had to admit she and the General had their conflicts too, like Vee and the Supreme Leader, not nearly as bad but they weren’t always as happy as they are now but that meant there was hope for Vee. It all worked out for her right?

Cass thinks back, remembering how she did nothing but cry when she first arrived, she begged to go home. She begged for her mother which would result in her being sent away to her room, alone. Still holding the General’s hand her fingers trace over the faint marks there, the marks she had put on the General. When crying and begging hadn’t gotten her released Cass became angry. She was angry at her father for being a gambler, she was angry at her mother for letting this happen to her, and she was angriest at the man sitting next to her talking about why the Empire failed. She didn’t know why she did it, but she grabbed her fork and stabbed the General in his hand. He let out a bellow and all that built up angry was replaced with fear. Cass in terror slide off her chair and crawled on her hands and knees under the table, she had a clear shot to the door and she made a run for it but when she hit the button it wouldn’t open. She was trapped with an extremely angry man, napkin wrapped around is hand coming towards her.

“Have you lost your mind?” He growled at her, she was trapped in the corner next to the door. The General had her pinned with his angry face only an inch away from hers. “I could have you executed for this! You attacked your commanding officer! This is not acceptable behavior.” He grabs her face with his uninjured had as she breaks down in tears. “You really are a daft thing! Haven’t you caught on yet? You father sold you and your family to pay his debt, you could have been sold to a whore house having to pleasure men nightly, but luckily I saw you and I thought I saw the potential for my personal assistant but you are turning out to be more trouble than you’re worth. Have I not been patient enough with your constant complaining? Your crying like an infant?” He holds up his hand before her face. “This young lady is the last straw! You don’t want to be here fine! The next planet we stop at I’ll recoup my money and sell you.” He released her then moving away she slides her back down the wall crying.

The General start pacing back and forth before her. “What, is this not good enough for you?” He gestures to his room. “I promise you it is better than what you will get anywhere else girl!” He ranted and raved as he paced but at this point, Cass wasn’t even sure what it was about. She just made herself as small as she could in the corner. The General let out a huff and stares down at her. Cass watched as his anger seems to fade and he let out a sigh his unharmed hand rubs his face. He moves to take a seat next to her on the floor.

“I just want to take care of you.” He says in a defected whisper. They both sat there for a long time saying nothing, just both sitting shoulder to shoulder lost in there own thoughts. “I think it’s time for you to return to your room.” The General stands moving toward your door. “I want you to think long and hard about your future, I don’t want a prisoner, I want an assistant and if you prefer to take your chances out there I will release you from the contract but it is a harsh, cruel galaxy out there. I fear it would destroy you, but it is your choice. When you have made up your mind just come knock on the door I’ll be waiting for your answer.” With that, the door closed behind her.

It took Cass two days to make up her mind. Two days she sat alone her food being delivered in the metal slot, the General never once tried to make contact. On the third day after her supper came and went. She made that nervous climb up the stairs her hand shook as she made the faintest or knocks. The General open the door his face had on a mask of indifference but Cass could sense he was curious to hear what she decided.

“I, I want you to take care of me,” Cass said biting her lip. She was finding it hard to look at the General but from under her lashes she saw the faintest smile touch his lips

“Excellent!” He gestures for her to enter his room. “That means no more crying, and you will never hurt me again, or run away.” He takes her arm here. “I need you to acknowledge these rules, because if you break them I will have you punished as any other member of the First Order and that punishment is death.”

“I understand.” She murmured still not being able to make eye contact.

“Good, because the punishment for such transgressions is death and I need you to understand that.” She nods her head in understanding.

“Good, Good, well let's go for a walk. You have been cooped up for a few days. You haven’t seen the gardens yet.” You both make your way arm in arm towards the door.

“I wanted to talk to you about your name as well.” The General said as they made their way down that hall.

“My name?” She asked him, puzzled.

“Yes a new life needs a new name, I was thinking what about the name Cassandra? It’s pretty isn’t it? I think it suits you.” With that Cass was born and Velvetine faded away, her new life with the General truly started that day with her receiving her new name.

“Darling,” The General called from the doorway, oh it was time to go. Cass hadn’t even noticed she was done tidying up, too lost in her memories. She smiles at her General as they made their way out of the room.

They were strolling down the path of trees when an idea popped into Cass’s head. “General sir maybe you should take over Vee’s contract?” This caused the General to stop and he looks at her with a puzzled gaze, he almost looked hurt by the remark.

“You want me to have another assistant?” He started to walk again a small frown on his face.

“I don’t want to see Vee hurt anymore and I know you would be nicer to her. I really really want her to stay so I thought if maybe you took over her contract.” Cass enthusiasm dwindled as the General’s frown deepened. The walked on in an odd silence, each step felt like torture pain to Cass. “Sir, have, have I upset you?” That wasn’t her intention she just wanted Vee to be safe and happy.

“Upset no, but I like to think you and I have a special relationship that I don’t particularly care to share with anyone else.” Cass hadn’t thought of that “I personally have no need for another assistant.”

“Oh, it was just a thought, sir.” Cass felt like she was missing something important in his words, she feels like she had somehow wounded the General but couldn’t figure out just what she had said that upset him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding, the General kindly sent someone to assist with Cass with her hair and makeup. She had a hard time sleeping last night after Vee told her she was going to try to run away at the wedding. A few tears escaped as she thought about losing her only friend. This wasn’t how she imagined it at all, how the General told her she was finally going to have a roommate after so much time. Cass thought it was going to be like having a sister, she always wanted a sister and when Vee said she was running away it broke Cass’s heart. Was she not a good sister? Had she not been welcoming enough? What had she done wrong?

Cass now stood nervously waiting for the General’s final inspection, what if he didn’t like it? Would he leave her behind? Thankfully he approved telling told her that she looked perfect. As he escorted her to the ship he went over everything that was expected of her.

“You have been practicing your dancing? We will be expected to dance.” Cass had practiced over and over in her room at night until Vee got mad and told her to stop. She, of course, didn’t want to practice with Cass. Just like the book on table etiquette Vee had no interest in reading. Cass assures the General that she had practiced. “Good, now there will be alcohol served, as your last pregnancy test came back negative I will allow you to have one drink at dinner.” Cass nods her head in understanding. “It would look odd for you to toast with water, but drink it slowly my darling.”

“Yes General.” Cass had only ever been to one wedding in her life when she was younger, she can’t even remember who it was for but she did remember the bride in her beautiful dress and that she couldn’t wait for the day she could do that. Cass looks out the window of the transport thinking how this day may never actually come for her. She wouldn’t get a big party or a beautiful white gown but honestly, she didn’t have any family or friends now that Vee was leaving to stand in front of to declare her love for the General, but it was a nice dream.

Vee’s leaving. The thought was enough to make Cass want to start crying. The thought of returning to her room empty again, it took the Supreme Leader year to find an assistant, what if it's years again? The loneliness, Cass would have to talk to start talking to Honey again. She hadn’t spoken to her since Vee arrived but it looked like Honey was going to be her only friend again soon. Cass releases a small sigh.

“Everything alright darling?” The General asks reaching over taking her hand. How sweet for him to be concerned about her.

“Completely fine General, just a little nervous. There will be a lot of people,” A lot of fancy, high-class people. “I just don’t want to let you down.”

“I don’t see people talking to you much other than to show their respect. Just remember if anyone asked you tell them how much you love your position and how well you are treated. If someone was to ask you something and you have doubts on how to answer, it's best to remain silent.” Cass nods her head reading repeat the last line in her mind. It’s best to remain silent. “I know you won’t disappoint me.” The General sounded so sure, stars she wishes she was that confident that she wouldn’t.

Stars she was nervous. There had to be a hundred people there she observed as she walked in holding the General’s arm. Taking her seat that was assigned to her she nervously shakes her leg until the General placed his hand on her knee saying enough, in a whisper. She murmurs a ‘Sorry Sir.’ But thankfully the General left his hand there which kept her leg still.

The wedding was beautiful, flowers she had never seen before decorated the room, the ceremony was just starting when a loud commotion drew everyone attention. The Supreme Leader was storming down the aisle, “Late of course” the General murmured beside her in a disapproving tone. “So disrespectful.” But Cass’s eyes were on Vee that was following behind the Supreme Leader, she looked just as upset. Cass notices the flush pink in her cheeks, poor Vee was embarrassed. Cass felt bad for her, she was thinking about taking her hand to offer her some comfort as she takes the seat next to her, but then she remembers Vee is going to leave her today and her chest aches.

“Oh sad, he dressed her like a whore.” The General said and if Cass weren’t so angry with Vee at that moment she would have felt bad that the General said such a mean thing. But Cass was mad at Vee, so she scowls and looks away from her instead. She was leaving that, big leaver.

The rest of the wedding proceeded perfectly, Cass watched in admiration, from the way the grooms face light up when he saw the bride as she made her way down the aisle. The bride kissed her father’s cheek as he hands her hand to her future husband. It was all truly magical but now it was time to mingle. Cass held onto the General’s arm, politely greeting all the people that approached the General to talk, she listening to the conversation with a smile. Once and awhile the General would show her affection by placing a small kiss on her temple. That would send butterflies to her stomach every time he did it. She notices it happened mostly after someone would compliment her beauty. Did the General realize he was doing it?

“Darling are you hungry?” The General takes her toward the buffet. “Just take a little my darling.” Preparing a small plate of some pretty delicious smelling food the General hands her a glass. “Just this one.” He gives her a stern look like he thought she might try to sneak another, which was a ridiculous thought, she never would disobey the General. They make their way to the table, Cass set her plate down at a place that has a tiny card with her name, Cassandra Hux, Assistant to General Hux. She picked it up quickly, this need to go in her drawer at home. She needed to find a way to hide it somewhere, it couldn’t be left behind. So happy about the new treasure she had found she secretly tried to hide it in the only place she could think, she slips it in the top of her dress, it ended up under the strap of her bra. She smiles it would be safe there for now. She sees General Hux’s name card by his plate, she wanted it too! It wasn’t as nice as her tag, it only had his name on it but she had to have it! She sneakily slips that one in the same location only on the other side.

She really didn’t get much of a chance to eat before she was asked to dance with the General. She seems Vee hadn’t tried to run away yet as she comes up on stage to dance with the Supreme Leader.

The General pulls Cass into position as the music starts, “I am so proud of you my darling. You have done so well.” Cass blushes at the complement thanking the General. “Only a few more obligations and it will be time to go.” Good, she was a little tired and, in all honesty, the shoes the General chose for her were pinching her toes, slowly turning the dance into a painful torture. “I am so proud of you to my Darling.” The pride Cass felt at that moment, that fact that the General was pleased was enough to make her ignore the pain in her toes for a little while longer, for him she could do it.

As the dances ended Cass was ready to go back to her seat maybe if her plate was still there have another bite to eat too, but the thought of food was pushed from her mind when she was asked to dance with the Supreme Leader. “What?” She glanced nervously at the General, did she have too?

“Go, Cass, go dance with the man.” The General said he too wasn’t pleased with the situation but she makes her way over to the Supreme Leader.

“Well, well don’t you look lovely this evening, Sweet little Cass.” The Supreme Leader takes her waist as the General has before.

“Thank you, Sir.” She answers with a small polite smile as the music starts

“You know I have been watching you all evening, you truly are a perfect assistant, Hux is a lucky man.” Cass smiles at the Supreme Leaders praise, happy to have another person realize how well she does her job. “I had hoped Vee would have learned from your example but sadly she is just so stubborn. Too stubborn for her own good.” Cass glances over at the General and Vee they seem to be chatting but either seem happy to be dancing together. Vee is going to run away soon, Cass thinks about how this may be the last time she sees Vee and again her heartaches. “So she’s thinking about escaping tonight?” Cass' head snaps back to the Supreme Leader, how did he know that? “Answer the question young one?” Cass looks hastily back at Vee, what is she supposed to do now? Should she lie? “Don’t you dare lie to me!” The Supreme Leader leans closer. “You would disappointment if you tried to lie.”

“I, well Sir, she hasn’t left yet, maybe she changed her mind,” Cass said hopefully and the pain leaves her chest for a moment at the thought.

“No sweetie, she will try to leave us.” The pain returning even stronger at his words, “Maybe I should let her go. I can feel your loneliness, maybe I should take over your contract. I would make sure you were never lonely, sweet little Cass.” Her head turns sharply back to the General.

“That is very kind Sir but I am very happy in my position and the General takes very good care of me.” Cass stammered blushing

“Tell me Cass are you saying that because you believe it or because Hux told you to say that to everyone here?” True, the General has told her to say that but it was still true.

“I think the General is fond of me.” Cass blurted out, was this song going to end soon?

“Is he? You know I can read minds, I have to be honest. You haven’t been able to get pregnant yet, have you? What if I told you he was already looking for a replacement?” Cass’s throat felt tight like she could start crying right there at the thought. She is so distraught by the Supreme Leader's words you didn't notice that the Supreme hand was sliding his hand slowly down from her waist. “Oh don’t worry, little one, if that happens I’ll take care of you. Children don’t interest me.” Cass didn’t know what to do she could risk upsetting the Supreme Leader, all she could do was giggle nervously until thankfully the song stopped.

“What was that?” The General had her by the arm dragging her across the stage.

“General?” Cass stammered, he looked furious and now Cass was frightened.

“You just let him grope you in front of everyone. You! My assistant!” What did he want her to do? “You didn’t even tell him to stop!” The General has her out of view from the crowd.

“You, you told me if I was unsure what to say to remain silent!” He had said that and she truly didn’t know what to say to the Supreme Leader at the time.

“So you silently let him touch you inappropriately?” The General angrily huff running his hand through his hair, oh stars she had failed. She had embarrassed her General. “I’m so so sorry Sir.” Cass could feel tears building in her eyes. The General is looking over her shoulder at the crowd.

“Stay here Cass I will handle this.” Cass watches as the General makes his way through there crowd toward the Supreme Leader talking angrily, he was pointing his finger at his in an accusing manner and all Cass could think was this was all her fault.

“Miss, are you married?” A man approached her asking pulling her attention away for the General.

“Ah, no. No, I’m not.” She wondered why he was asking

“Well, the Princess is about to toss the bouquet so all single ladies need to move to the floor.” Cass looked at the man, she would get to do that? If she truly caught it would she be the next to marry? Cass makes her way to the floor with the group of single ladies assembling as the Princess took the stage. Cass was hopeful maybe it was true and she caught the flower maybe the General would marry her as she wouldn’t have to worry about him sending her away, she would be his wife. Her name tag would say Cassandra Hux wife of General Hux not assistant anymore.

Cass wanted to catch those flowers bad! Sadly it didn’t work that way though and it was Vee. Vee caught the flowers. Cass could help but to be a little upset Vee didn’t even want to get married and yet here she is catching the bouquet, Cass secretly wished Vee had run away before the toss, then maybe it would have been her.

“Cass, come we are leaving.” The General still looked upset. “I already thanked the King and Queen on your behalf while you were here,” The General takes her arm pulling her away, Cass didn’t get to congratulate Vee. She glances over her shoulder but can’t see Vee in the crowd. “We are going home.” The General tucked her in under his arm in a possessive manner as they exit the wedding heading back to the General’s transport.

Cass looks cautiously up at the General angry face and the weight of her failure this evening crushes her. She wouldn’t blame the General at all for looking for a replacement like the Supreme Leader said. The General deserved better than her.


End file.
